1. Field of the Invention
In general, the systems and methods of this invention relate to protecting distributed networks. In particular, the systems and methods of this invention relate to protecting distributed networks through an intrusion detection and analysis system.
2. Description of Related Art
The nation's information infrastructure, based a large part on the Internet, has become an integral part of normal business and is becoming critical to the national security of many countries. The intrusion into public and private networks by unauthorized individuals is a major problem for many entities. Foreign powers, and a variety of hackers, i.e., individuals or entities who attempt to obtain unauthorized access to one or more networks, or portions of networks, to, for example, obtain information, continue to develop systems and methods that, for example, interrupt communications, damage files, damage computer network systems, gain access to private information, and the like. Many tools, such as firewalls, passwords and network security schemes have been developed in an attempt to provide protection to various aspects of distributed networks.